darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall Watchman
Wall Watchmen are non-respawning enemies in Dark Souls II: Crown of the Ivory King. Description Hollowed soldiers clad in either the Knight or Elite Knight set that still hold post along the ramparts of Eleum Loyce. Three are encountered in the game, each one armed with a different melee weapon and a crossbow. They are well trained in both close and ranged combat, and are also skilled in evading maneuvers. At first, they appear invisible to the naked eye. Once the player has obtained the Eye of the Priestess, however, their physical form will be revealed and become able to be locked-on. While dangerous, they don't boast a particularly high amount of health or poise, and can be defeated in just a few hits. Equipment Locations Three watchmen are encountered in Frozen Eleum Loyce: *The first two, a greatsword and ultra greatsword-wielder, lie in ambush behind two ballistae along the path that leads to the Pharros' Contraption with Durgo's Hat. There are some corpses scattered about, and if the player attempts to loot them, the nearest watchman will activate his ballista for heavy damage and then engage in normal combat. *The third one, a great hammer-wielder, is encountered on the long street that leads from the shrine with the priestess body to the Inner Wall bonfire. This knight is intended to let the player know the Eye of the Priestess' effect by becoming visible once it has been obtained. Strategy Wall Watchmen are not much different in combat than other similar NPC enemies found throughout the game, their main threat being they are almost invisible the first time they are encountered, forcing the player to attack blindly in the hopes of connecting a hit. It is thus not recommended to fight them once their location is known, and instead wait until the Eye of the Priestess has been obtained. Each watchman comes armed with a different weapon, covering with this most forms of combat: *Drakekeeper's Sword (high attack speed, medium damage, short reach) *Greatsword (medium attack speed, high damage, long reach) *Drakekeeper's Warpick (low attack speed, heavy damage, medium reach) All three types are not that different from each other, however, and can be dispatched fast as long as the player can connect some hits. Care must be taken not to let them drink from their Estus Flask or make haste in attacking them quickly in case they do. Drops Greatsword / Drakekeeper's Warpick = Divine Blessing | Divine Blessing II.png 60px | |Elite Knight Helm (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Helm | Elite Knight Helm II.png 120px | |Elite Knight Armor (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Armor | Elite Knight Armor II.png 120px | |Elite Knight Gloves (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Gloves | DaSII Elite Knight Gloves.png 120px | |Elite Knight Leggings (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Leggings | DaSII Elite Knight Leggings.png 120px | }} |-|Drakekeeper's Sword = Divine Blessing | Divine Blessing II.png 60px | |Knight Helm (Dark Souls II) Knight Helm | Knight Helm II.png 120px | |Knight Armor (Dark Souls II) Knight Armor | Knight Armor II.png 120px | |Knight Gauntlets (Dark Souls II) Knight Gauntlets | Knight Gauntlets II.png 120px | |Knight Leggings (Dark Souls II) Knight Leggings | Knight Leggings II.png 120px | }} Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK